The Comeback
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Shinichi's back! One-shot.


"I wish you all good luck as you set forth towards your future! Thank you," Teitan High School's principal announced on the dais. Screams and shouts of joy reverberated around the whole school hall as mortar boards were thrown up in elation.

Conan Edogawa watched the ceremony poignantly. He should be in it, instead of just watching it, if he had not shrunk. Sighing, he searched for Ran Mouri amidst the towering crowds of students. At last he spotted her with Sonoko Suzuki and a bunch of giggling girls.

"Congratulations, Ran-neechan!"

"Conan-kun! Doumo arigatou," Ran smiled down at him. Conan detected something amiss with the smile.

"Is there anything wrong?" he inquired anxiously. Ran shook her head.

"No, nothing, it's just... Shinichi never came. I thought he would at least attend this convocation but not even his shadow appeared," Ran clarified with a strained smile. Conan noted glistening tears at the corners of her large round eyes, struggling from streaming down her smooth olive cheeks. Conan was struck. _It's all my fault! I made her cry again._

As Ran turned around to chat with the other girls, a letter fell out of her pockets. Conan picked it up. It was an exquisite envelope with flowery patterns. On it was written: _To Ran Mouri_

Conan's curiosity was aroused. With his quick-wit, he instantly surmised that this letter could not be from a friend nor the school. Seeing Ran engrossed in all the talking, Conan immediately extracted the letter inside. It read:

_To the luscious Ran,_

_I don't know if you have noticed, but I have liked you ever since I laid eyes on you. I have never met someone as special as you. You brighten my days with your smile and affect my heartbeat with those twinkling mauve eyes. Will you please be my girlfriend?_

_ Forever yours,_

_ Kent Sullivan_

Conan was aghast. _This is a love letter for Ran!_ Kent Sullivan. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Then an image materialised in Conan's mind. Dark blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, tall with broad shoulders and an athletic body. Kent was a transfer student from America who came to this school just before Shinichi turned into Conan. Conan knew of his reputation as being a sought-after man for his incredible wealth and chiselled good looks. However, he remained single throughout his stay here. Now Conan knew why.

He gazed at Ran thoughtfully. She was lovely indeed. Her silky black hair tumbled down her shoulders to her slender waist. She had purple eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dark and a small adorable nose. Her cherry lips are tempting, and her curvaceous lithe figure was good enough for a pin-up any day. Conan felt a pang of guilt. How could he waste such an attractive young girl into waiting endlessly for him? What if he never turned back to Shinichi? She deserved someone better. Someone like Kent Sullivan.

_Secret of my heart... _Conan's cell phone rang, startling a musing him back to reality. He answered the phone while replacing the letter.

"Moshi moshi?" Conan said, wondering who could be calling.

"Shinichi, this is Hakase. Come out now, I have something for you."

"Wakata," Conan answered as he hung up. Then, he bade a hasty goodbye to Ran and darted out of the school hall. Prof. Agasa's yellow Beetle was parked outside.

"So, why are you here? What do you have for me?"

"Ai thinks she has finally gotten the antidote right! Quick, if you hurry back now and change back, you may just be able to make it here in you true form!"

Conan was ecstatic! He leaped into the car and before long they reached Hakase's abode. In the car, he had envisaged all the beautiful things he could do with Ran, to tell her all the things he wanted to say with his own voice. He could finally end Ran's misery!

Conan hurried into the house to Haibara's den. She was sitting there with her legs crossed and an oval pill between her thumb and forefinger.

"So, like always, this remedy could potentially be fatal. Are you willing to try?" Haibara asked aloofly.

"I'll take anything right now, as long as there's a slim chance I can change back. Give me the pill," Conan stated peremptorily, yearning to change back as soon as possible. Ai Haibara handed him the pill.

"Wait, I'm going to write a letter first. If I don't make it, hand the letter to Ran, promise?" Conan implored Haibara. Haibara nodded sullenly. Conan started scrawling words down on a piece of paper.

"Alright, I'm ready." Conan gulped down the pill. _Ran, wait for me. I'll be back! Ran... _Not a moment later, he started feeling the excruciating pain. He felt like his body was torn apart, his heart burning in his chest and his brain was splitting in half. Then he lost consciousness.

--

Ran was still mingling with the crowds of students when her cell phone rang.

"Ran, oi Ran! This is Hakase! Come immediately to the Beika Hospital! Shinichi's dying!"

"NANI? Ok, I'm going. Ja!" Ran yelled in consternation. What was going on? What was wrong with Shinichi? Would he survive?

Ran sped out of the hall without another word to her friends after locating her otousan. She felt confused, afraid and at the brink of tears. Shinichi could not die. He promised to come back! To meet her! He could not just leave her like that! Sensing the urgency of the situation, even the usually clownish Kogorou Mouri heeded his daughter's words without asking for an explanation.

As soon as their car neared Beika Hospital, Ran shot out of the car before the car even halted. She followed Hakase's directions to an emergency room. There, she saw Prof. Agasa and Haibara's dejected figures and downcast heads. _No, it can't be..._

Hakase caught sight of Ran. He said softly while shaking his head, "He's inside. Deceased." The last word was barely audible but it spoke volumes to Ran's ears. For a moment, her heart stopped throbbing. She stood there, motionless. Then she spurted into the room.

Inside, Shinichi was lying on the bed, his handsome countenance showing that he had an agonising death. She reached out for his hands. It was stone cold, and it did not give her the comfort it always gave. Ran felt like she could not breathe. Shinichi's dead. SHINICHI'S DEAD. Then, the dams of tears burst as realisation dawned upon her.

"He wanted you to have this," Haibara whispered at her side. She handed her the letter Conan had written. Ran read it:

_Dearest Ran,_

_If you are reading this, that means I didn't manage to come back as I promised. Don't cry, silly, you'll get over it soon. There's a whole world waiting for you. Do not be sad, for at least my last days were spent happily with you, as Conan. I want to tell you that I never regretted taking the antidote so I can change back to Shinichi, because if I survived, I could make you happy again, and if I didn't, you would still forget me in time. Either way, I can end your misery. So Ran, be the brave and tenacious Ran I know so well. Sayonara, my love._

_ Yours and yours only,_

_Shinichi Kudou_

_P.s. I told you this once as Conan before, but you didn't take me seriously. Now I'm going to say it again as Shinichi. Ran, I love you more than anyone in this world._

"H-he was Conan?" Ran gasped, barely able to catch her breath. Haibara and Hakase nodded silently. Tears flowed non-stop as she hugged Shinichi's lifeless body.

Suddenly, Ran felt Shinichi move.

"He moved, HE MOVED!" Ran cried. Hakase and Haibara gazed at her commiseratingly, thinking she still was not willing to face facts. Suddenly, Shinichi jerked up, stunning everyone in the room!

"Water, I need water!" Shinichi cried hoarsely and heaved for air. Hakase rapidly gave him a jug of water which he drank in one gulp.

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed. Their eyes met. Hakase motioned soundlessly to Haibara and together they left the room and shut the door behind them.

"Shinichi, I-"

"So you-"

Shinichi and Ran started talking simultaneously. They blinked at each other and laughed nervously.

"You first," Ran urged.

Shinichi stared deep into those mesmerising lavender eyes. "So you read the letter?"

Ran nodded, her creamy complexion a crimson colour. "You never told me, though I suspected many times," Ran replied rather accusingly, "But I can forgive you, because... because... Because I can't live without you, Shinichi. I lov-"Ran continued when Shinichi placed a finger on her charming lips. Shinichi's sapphires connected with Ran's amethysts.

There was nothing more that needed saying. Both closed their eyes as their lips met with a smouldering kiss.

The End

Epilogue:

Outside, Prof. Agasa and Haibara desperately pulled back a fuming Kogorou Mouri as he watched through a glass panel on the door.


End file.
